A New World
by EmeraldFoxProductions
Summary: A story of me and my two friends Alex and Stephanie being transported to the world of Sonic. I know its been done a million and a half times but be paitent this one is different.updated my filler chapter.
1. Back to school

Yeah Yeah I know another "I got transported to Sonic's world" story. but let me fill you in on a secret. The characters are based off actual people not made up shit, i am not replacing the heros, noe of my charecters can't and never will go "super" per say (hmm spoiler?) and it will take more than 3 chapters to get home. So sit back and enjoy.

Chapter 1 _Back to School_

It was just a bit before noon on my first day back to collage. I was sitting with my grandma in her little red Ford Ranger. She was listening to one of her "romance" stories on cassette which I'm pretty sure is just smut for little old ladies. I was playing The Sims 3 on my laptop waiting for my stop. As we drove through Eau Claire hitting almost every red light, I pondered about my class that day. 3D modeling was my first class of the semester and I was really excited. I had been waiting for this class for some time and couldn't wait to get started making my own models. I was also excited to see my friends and classmates like Alex and Stephanie and Casey Moe. As we got closer to the technical collage I began packing my laptop a way and gathering my things together. When we finally pulled up to CVTC's front door I climbed out of the Ranger and said good bye to my grandma. With an hour till class I figured I would go grab lunch. Walking towards the stairs leading to the cafe I saw Alex heading the same direction. He was wearing a red Sonic and Tails shirt with a green hoodie under that. He also had on a pair of snow pants that I guessed he wore snow boarding. I figured we could catch up and decided to call out to him.

"Yo Alex, wait up" I called catching his attention.

"Oh hey, sup?" Alex asked sounding mellow like usual. Some times I wondered if he smoke weed to keep that calm.

"Not much." I said catching up to him "just going to get some lunch, and let me guess, your getting a cookie." I said almost laughing at the fact that Alex bought a cookie every day he came to school.

"You know it" Alex chuckled as we reached the bottom of the stairs "Oh and sorry I didn't get back to you on your second chapter" He apologized as we rounded the corner into the eating area "I kinda forgot about it"

"That's cool" I said blowing it off "Hey let me get you a burger or something it would be a little more filling that a cookie

"No you don't..." Alex started to say before I interrupted him

"Hey its my pleasure. I got a new job high paying job that I can never lose." I bragged as we walked into the cafe itself. "Bacon cheese sound good?" I asked heading to the burgers.

"Sure." Alex answered sounding a bit confused.

After we had gotten our food and sat down Alex spoke up "What job do you have that you can never lose?" he asked before taking a bite into his burger.

I sat there for a couple seconds eating my burger. After washing down my last bite with a swallow of Root Beer I answered him, "I have a correspondence job with Nintendo, as a idea manager." I could see that him didn't believe me so I explained "Apparently one of my favorite animators on Newgrounds was actually an employee at Nintendo, one of their big wigs I guess. He liked the comment I made on one of his pieces am sent me a message. He introduced himself as a CEO that worked for Nintendo or some shit and asked if I wanted a job. I told him that I don't believe him and even if he was who he said he was I couldn't travel. He sent me a link to Nintendo's job application site and told me to put my screen name as my name and they would watch for it. He also told me that I didn't have to travel that I could do it correspondence style. So I filled out the application and within a week I had a job. I send an idea in, they work on it and send back what they come up with and I judge if its worthy of Nintendo's name."

Alex sat there thinking. Eventually he spoke up "So your saying that you get to decide what new games Nintendo makes?" he asked still not believing it.

"Well I am not the only one I think the guy said there are about 150 others or some thing. As far as pay goes I get $500 a week and 3% royalties if my idea sells over 1500 copies." I bragged again

Just as he was about to reply I saw my friend Stephanie walk by. She was wearing a light blue blouse and a pair of tan pants and was carrying a tray of food to another seat.

"Hey Steph" I called out causing Alex to turn around to see who I was talking to. "come join us." I said pulling out a hair for her inviting her to sit.

"OK...sure" she said sounding a little unsure.

"Don't worry," I said trying to dismiss her thoughts of intruding. "Stephanie this is Alex, Alex...Stephanie." I said introducing my friends to each other. As Stephanie sat down and exchanged pleasantries with I noticed she had a fruity scent which I decided it was probably just her shampoo.

"So Dustin how's the job going?" asked Stephanie asked taking a bite of the sandwich she was having for lunch.

"Wait she knows about it?" Alex asked shocked "I thought I was the first to know outside of you family."

"Well first off my family don't even know about my job, and second of all she 'remembers' to reply to my messages on face book." I said giving him a goofy grin. "so anyway I'm doing great I am thinking I am going to tell my mom I have a girl friend and I'm going to move in with her so I can find an apartment here in Eau Claire." I said and looked at the clock.

Alex said it before I did "Oh! Hey we got to go to class now, it was nice meeting you Stephanie" Alex said extending a hand to her.

"Same here" she said extending hers in return.

After a brief shake Alex and I got up to go "See ya later Steph" I said patting her shoulder as I turned to leave.

"See ya Dustin" she said waiving as we walked away.

Heading back up stairs Alex started chuckling. "What's so funny?" I asked looking at him like he was an idiot.

"You like her." He said trying to keep a straight face.

"Do not" I said punching him in the shoulder.

"Hey." he said rubbing his shoulder "Well its true. I saw the way you looked at her."

"So what if I do," I said defiantly "What's I to you?"

"Nothing man I was just saying" he mused almost to him self "Well anyway here we are class time." he said as we arrive at our classroom.

In class it was the same thing as it was going to be with every class that week with introductions and going over the syllabus and very rarely some actual learning. After class was over Alex and I began our regular walk to the door to the over pass. We talked about how pumped we were for class next week and what we planed to do with what we learn from 3D modeling. After reaching the stairs to the cafe we parted ways I was still hungry and went down for another burger and he continued on his way to his car, needing to get home. As i sat at a table eating my burger I pondered what Alex had said a bout me liking Stephanie. Did I really like her or did I just say I did to stop the argument. "Yeah

I do." I whispered to my self. I couldn't lie to my self, I liked her. But what could i do about it. There was no way that she could like a lard ass like me. I looked at my half eaten burger and became sick when I felt my phone vibrate. Thinking it was only my battery dieing I took it out to check and saw my grandma was calling me. Knowing that she was probably waiting for me I answered, "Hello." I said

"Yeah, I'm waiting" was all that I heard before she hung up.

Gathering my things I hiked up stairs and joined my grandma in her ranger and went home.

End of chapter one please tell me what you thought and please excuse any grammer errors i missed.


	2. A New world A New us

Hahaha got chapter two up right away this is going smoothly. As always enjoy.

Chapter 2 _A New World, A New us_

The next morning I woke up late and hurried getting dressed grabbing my phone, wallet, backpack, and jacket getting out side just as my grandma pulled up. After getting settled I turned on grandmas radio to Bob and Tom Radio show and sat back to listen. My grandma was once again listening to her "little old lady porn" and we rode to Eau Claire in silence.

After I was dropped off I noticed Alex and Stephanie walking together. Feeling slightly jealous I hurried over to them "Hey guys wait up" I called. As I got closer to them I felt some thing strange, like every thing getting heavy. The air, me, even sounds were deeper. When I reached them I extended my hand expecting to pull Stephanie into a bro hug when there was a flash of green light and everything becoming white. I "sat" there in a white zone of none existence I thought to my self 'This is the end. I was just blown up by something and now I'm dead.' I quietly cried thinking of my family left behind and my two friends who must have also died in the explosion. "Whyyyyy!" I cried out in frustration surprised to hear my own voice. That's when I started noticing other things like my butt was getting wet and I smelled salt in the air. I could feel my body reappearing in sections, Legs, midsection, arms, head, eyes. When my vision returned to me I saw I was sitting on a beach. I also saw two figures struggling to stand up and boy was I shocked by what I saw. One of them was an anthropomorphic fox with tan fur black on its ear tip and fingers. It was wearing nothing but a pair of goggles and thick looking boots. The other was a cat like creature with yellow fur and black zigzag markings on its arms. It was wearing black shorts, purple tank top and fingerless gloves with metal caps on the knuckles I Got up and prepared my self for the worst.

"What happened." the fox said in a presumably male voice have yet to open his eyes. I noticed his voice sounded vaguely familiar but it was hard to tell as my ears were ringing

"Am I the only one who thinks were not in Kansas" said the cat in feminine voice yet looking towards a nearby forest.

For some reason I got the feeling I was about to get the biggest shock of my life. I looked down into the water I was in and almost fainted at my reflection. I looked like a wolf with silver/gray fur black tipped ears. I was wearing shorts and some kind of hiking boots, but the biggest shock was I was missing my left eye.

"Um guys" I said figuring out some of what happened

The fox, Alex and cat, Stephanie both looked at me and gasped. They then looked at each other and you could almost hear what they were thinking "OH SHIT!"

I know kinda short isn't it my bad


	3. Figuring Things Out

Chapter 3 _Figuring things out_

"OK, OK no one freak out." I said barely containing my self "I thing I know what happened or at least I have an idea where we are." I stated walking inland to get out of the water.

"What the hell," Stephanie said following me "we look like cartoon characters."

Once on dry land I paused and turned around to look out to sea. Alex was still standing in the water looking at his reflection. "No way" he started "its just not possible." He looked towards me and asked "Can it?"

"Well I have looked at enough fan art to know that we are most likely on planet Mobius of the Sonic universe" I said looking around. I guessed it was about noon by the look of the sun and probably mid to late spring by the look of the foliage. Everything was green the air smell fresh if a little salty. I felt like I could get used to this. After taking a look around I sat down in the sand and began planing our next move. Alex made his way to where I was siting and plopped down beside me. Stephanie stood on the other side of me looking around mystified. After a while she too sat down.

"So we are in a video game?" She asked trying to make sense of things.

"No," Alex answered "we're in another dimension, something that I have only thought about when I'm with this knucklehead." He finished jerking a thumb towards me.

"Yeah I admit it, I often entertained the idea of being transported to another dimension, but not like this, not changing form." I said my thoughts drifting off.

"Well what do we do now?" Alex asked sounding a little worried, " I mean we have no food no shelter and where did all our stuff go?"

"To be honest I'm a little scared" Stephanie said sounding more than a little scared.

"Well I have a theory, and a plan" I said getting ready to lay it out "First of all Alex is right we need to find food and shelter. That's a simple fix we go into the woods and see what we find. Secondly I noticed that the makings on Stephanie's arms resemble lightning bolts, and its rare that some one has markings like that and not have powers." At this point I knelt in front of Stephanie and took her hands in my own.

"W..what are you doing" She asked startled by my actions.

"I just want to take a look at these gloves." I told her turning her hands over. They were made of a rubbery materiel which made sense. If she did have electrically based powers, as I suspected, the electric current would burn cloth.

"Uh guys ?" Alex said sounding alarmed "check this out."

I turned my attention to Alex whose hand was glowing a light blue and had ice crystals floating around it. "Go figure the snow boarder has ice powers" I said turning back to Stephanie "I'm guessing you have electrical powers" I told her " Here, take your hand and put it palm up...good now focus your energy there"

"Um...energy?" Stephanie asked raising an eyebrow and for the first time looking me in the eyes "Whoa you're missing an eye!" She exclaimed scooting back a little.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" I said blowing it off "And before you ask no it doesn't hurt it's just off setting." I said while standing up."Meanwhile I don't think I'm the best person to explain how to control your energy. For me its something I have dreamt of and acted out for years now its almost second nature, see?" I explained holding my hand out palm up. Not knowing what to expect I closed my eyes and focused my energy into the palm of my hands. almost instantly a ball of flame appeared in my hand."See what I mean." I asked tossing the fire ball into the ocean creating a puff a steam. "Here let me get Alex." I said looking around. When I spotted Alex he was hurling ice balls in to the ocean creating a large ice platform. "Be right back." I said and walked over to Alex.

"Hey Dustin." he said throwing another ice ball adding a little more ice to the platform. "whats up?"

"Not much" stepping up beside him "Tell me something, what do make of this...situation?" I asked sticking my hands in my pockets looking out to sea.

"Well," he started, forming another ice ball in his hand " We were either sent or brought here for some reason. We have these powers that we don't know the extent of, no food, no shelter, just the cloths on our backs and the two of us as guides to Stephanie over there." he stated jerking his thumb towards the aforementioned girl who was now by the water looking at sea shells.

"You think we will meet Sonic and friends?" I asked sounding hopeful

"Eventually we would have to, they are always adventuring so eventually we should run into them" Alex said sounding hopeful as well. "In any case I think we should find a town. We really need supplies to survive in the wild." he added

"Yea but how do we find a town?" I asked bending down to pick up a rock.

"Simple, follow the coast line" he said pointing down the beach "and if the sun is any indication that way would be south"

"True," I said nodding "OK that's the plan we find civilization find work and make enough to buy some supplies. But first I need you to show Stephanie how to use her powers." I told him looking at the girl in question who was still looking at shells.

"Yeah no problem" he said and walked off to help Stephanie

Finally done. I hope you guys like it. I know I am. I plan on keeping the serious tone for the next few chapters then fun for a chapter or two then back to business with a light sprinkling of romance (keeping it clean for now) and humor. Please read and rate and let me know what you the people think.


	4. The Mystery

Chapter 4 _The Mystery _

As I sat there on the beach watching Alex and Stephanie figure out how to tap into her powers I began formulating a plan. My main concern was of course food. I took a look around and saw a berry bush. I got up and walked over to it and saw it looked like a cross between strawberries and raspberries. They were as big as and shaped like a strawberry but had bumps like raspberries. I picked one and tried it. It was surprisingly sour and very dry for a berry. I spat it out and looked around again. Not seeing anything else I ventured into the woods a little. After about ten minutes of walking I came to a clearing and was shocked by what I saw. Robots as far as the eye could see. Broken up husks of mechanical engineering and in the middle of it all was a small building. I picked my way through the carnage with a fireball in my hand ready to incinerate anything that move. When I reached the building I saw it was a rundown work shop. Tools all around, rusted, broken useless. I took note of where the sun was and headed back to the others. When I arrived back to the beach I saw Stephanie had found a way to use her powers and was training with Alex who was throwing ice balls in the air as Stephanie blasted them with her electricity. I noticed she didn't use her power in ball form but instead created a powerful electrical arc. I tossed a fire ball into the mix which both of them missed leaving the fire ball land in the water making a little steam.

"Hey where did you go?" Alex said as I walked up to them.

"Taking a walk in the woods." I said stretching. "But now I'm tired" I said planning to mess with them.

"You were gone maybe a half hour your not tired what did you find?" Alex said crossing his arms giving me a cold stare.

"Damn you just can't let a guy have fun can you." I said scratching behind my ear "OK, I found a robo graveyard with what looked like a work shop we can most likely find some supplies in there."

"A workshop you say?" Alex asked "Show us." he said adjusting his goggles.

After we arrived at the workshop it was starting to get dark so I lit up a fire ball to provide a little light.

Upon entering the apparently abandoned building I looked around for a lantern. Finding the object I sought I placed the fire ball in there and handed it to Alex. I lit up another ball and really looked around. The building was divided into two parts a living half and a workshop half. "you two go see if you can find some tools we can use, hammers, knives, axes, anything." I instructed getting a nod from Alex, " I will look for food." I trusted Alex to find what we need. I turned around and looked at the living area. It was small, a twin sized bed, a small wood stove, which meant there had to be an ax, a wash basin, so no running water, cupboards* , and a desk with another lantern and several papers on it. I spotted a satchel and a rucksack on pegs near the desk. I went over to them an grabbed the satchel and

said to Alex "Here use this" and tossed it to him. He caught it and gave me a nod. While standing next to the desk I noticed a book laying on top of it. Curious if the written language was different here I picked it up and opened it. The front page of it said 'Property of Max'. I flipped through it finding it was a journal. And the time/date system here was the same as back home. When I got near the end a picture fell out. When I picked it up I got what felt like the millionth mental shock of my life. "Holy shit" I said staring at the photo. The photo was of what looked like Alex, Stephanie, Rouge, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and me sitting on the beach.

"What did you find" Alex asked

What is this picture and how are we in it find out next time on A New World.

Going to start doing this episode style. Short little bits every other day. Mainly because school is starting and I wont have the time to write full chapters and get them up on a timely bases.(thats what happened with the other story) let me know what you think. I will reply to all reviews so check your messages if you left one and are a member


	5. New Discoveries and A Night Fight

This thing is practically writing its self. Almost like I lived it before. Its constantly changing the plot from what I wanted it to be. IT'S ALIVE!

Chapter 5 _A Night Fight and New Discoveries_

"Just this picture." I said showing Alex the photo.

"Whoa." he exclaimed taking the picture "do you think that maybe that we switched bodies with these guys?"

"No, I don't think we did." reading the journal.

"Well then how do you explain this" Alex wondered waving the photo at me.

"I can't." I snapped snatching the pic away form him and putting it in the journal "We can discuss it in the morning grab what you can and lets go. I don't want to spend the night here, its to creepy." I said going to the cupboards. I grabbed a bunch of canned goods some silverware a can opener and a tarp I found under the bed. Alex and Stephanie found a couple hatchets three bed rolls a hammer, some nails, and a tent. Taking a last look around we left and I locked the door. It was quite dark out and that's probably why we didn't see the dark figure a few yards ahead of us.

"Finally we meet" said a mechanical voice.

Somewhat alarmed I felt something inside taking control as it lit the area around us with a dozen fire balls basket ball size, revealing a familiar form "Mecha Sonic." I spat "haven't they got rid of you yet?" I asked but the voice was not my own. It was more confidant and sounded more like a wolf growl. I also noticed that my more latent abilities, enhanced hearing, great sense of smell, were kicking in. I also felt my muscles bunch up ready to attack. I caught a glance of my friends how had taken on a more aggressive stance and looked ready for battle. " you know you don't look all that impressive." I sneered. With a wave of my hand I commanded one of my fire balls to attack him. Alex launched three quick burst of concentrated ice at the mechanical monstrosity a split second after my attack. Mecha Sonic responded simply by dodging both attacks. Stephanie began doing her arc attack missing as Mecha dodged every one of them. While she was keeping Mecha Sonic busy Alex and I began firing three round bursts of our respective powers most of which were dodged. "Keep him busy" I told Alex and ran off to the side getting clear of everyone. Once alone I raised my hands above my head and began gathering energy forming the largest fire ball I could. Once it was about the size of a V.W. Bug I launched it towards the robot menace actually hitting full on causing him to put his efforts into holing off my attack. Before he had the chance to do anything I snapped my fingers in a signal for the fire ball to explode with force enough to knock the three of us on our ass. When the smoke cleared Mecha Sonic was looking worse for ware. His armor had melted and in some places his inner workings and circuitry were exposed.

This isn't over, the mechanical poser threatened grabbing his chest. A feint glow formed where he was grabbing and with two words confirmed what I thought he was doing "Chaos...Control." the mechanical being yelled and disappeared in a flash of green. I sat down, slowly regaining control of my body.

"That...was epic!" Alex sounding pumped "Lets do that again"

"How bout not and say we did" Stephanie said collapsing to the ground.

"She's right lets go set up camp and get moving in the morning" I suggested getting up and grabbing the bag I dropped earlier.

"Fine but we need to talk in the morning" Alex huffed grabbing the satchel.

On the walk to the beach I began grabbing twigs and small branches to start a fire with. When we reached the beach I told Stephanie to set up the tent and told her and Alex to fight over who gets it because I was going to sleep out side. Alex eventually lost a one sided argument and set his bedroll on the ground. I set the twigs up tepee style and use my power to light them making a nice blaze. I grabbed a hatchet from the tool bag and went to the woods to get more wood for the fire. Upon getting back to the camp I found Alex asleep and saw Stephanie's feet sticking out of the tent. Assuming everyone was asleep I took out the picture again. The one that looked like me was in the middle with Alex on my right and Stephanie on my left. It looked like I was trying to stop them from killing each other. Sonic and Tails were on my right with Sonic having Tails in a head lock messing his fur up and Knuckles and Rouge on my left Rouge trying to kiss Knuckles. It looked like we were all close friends.

I put the picture away and laid down and went to sleep.

Another shorty hope you enjoyed it please review I need the support and the knowledge that im doing it right.


	6. Filler

My Character Profiles

Dustin, Stephanie, and Alex are sent to Sonic's world for some reason. The only clues they have so far are a journal and a picture of a younger version of what they look like now joined by Sonic, Tails, Rouge, and Knuckles.. Here's a brief description of there stats and whatever.

Real world Name: Dustin B.

Sonic World Name: Maxis Irkwood

Appearance

Animal: Wolf

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 125

Fur: Silver w/ black tipped ears

Cloths: Blue jeans White T-shirt and a floor length jacket silver in color. combat boots with a metal plate on bottom for weight training(similar to the iron boots form Zelda)

Other: Robotic Left Eye

Stats

Type: Power/Intellect

Type2: (attack type): Physical/Energy

Element: Fire

Weapon: Two custom 50 cal. Revolving pistols

-Has ability to go into a super LIKE (not actually super) form

Kind of something like Fire Sonic from SMBZ by Alvinearthworm

-Super Strength

-Also has short range super speed (max 50 Feet ) which also affects his combat speed making him one of the fastest fighters after the Hedgehogs. Sonic and Shadow

-unaffected by heat even the sun or lava will not damage him or his fur

-Actually gets his energy from heat and travels to a local volcano to recharge twice a year or after a major battle with one of Mecha Sonic's "clones"

Favorites

Attack: Burning boost (adds fire damage to all his physical attacks and slightly increase strength)

Quote:"Lets finish this!"

Food: Pizza

Special attack: Super Heat (super heats his hands or feet to a temperature equal to lava.)

Final Attack: Nova Bomb (A large fireball with explosive properties equal to a small nuke but no splash effect)

Real world Name: Stephanie S.

Sonic World Name: Amelia (often called Lyra [Lie-rah])

Appearance

Animal: Cat

Height: 4'11"

Weight: 100

Fur: Yellow w/ black Zigzag markings on her arms.

Cloths: Black shorts purple tank-top fingerless gloves w/metal caps on the knuckles and hiking boots Other: A corkscrew like piece of jewelry on her tail

Stats

Type: Speed

Type2 (attack type):Energy

Element: Electricity

Weapon: Lightning pole

-Can travel at speed of light for short bursts can also be used as a teleportation technique. Between areas with large amounts of electricity

-Can normally run at half the speed of Sonic

-unaffected by electricity

Favorites

Attack: Ark Blast (an electrical ark continuously damaging her opponent)

Quote: "I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

Food: Hamburger and fries

Final Attack: Ark Cannon (Concentrated electrical beam.)

Real world Name: Alex K.

Sonic World Name: Grind (Often called Frosty)

Appearance

Animal: Fox

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 115

Fur: Tan w/black tipped ears and fingers

Cloths: Snow goggles cargo shorts and Snow boots with climate control

Other:

Stats

Type: Power

Type2 (attack type): Physical/Energy

Element: Ice

Weapon: none

Weapon element: none

-Has the ability to turn his body into pure ice shatter and reform somewhere else.

-Can breathe under water.

-unaffected by the cold

-same speed and strength abilities as Maxis

Favorites

Attack: Ice ball. (Easy yet effective)

Quote: "Chill man"

Food: Cookies

Special: Ice fist. (Turns fist into an icicle)

Final Attack: Shard Storm (A whirlwind of thousands of ice shards)


	7. The Journal of Maxis the Wolf

Chapter 6 _The Journal of Maxis The Wolf_

The next morning I woke up before the others and was decidedly thirsty. Realizing I forgot plates and bowls and cups I went back to the workshop. In the daylight I saw a large burn mark where my giant fireball had exploded. Several of the near by robots were melted beyond recognition. Going back into the workshop I went to the cupboards to look for dishes but found nothing. I looked around the building noticing the different devices scattered about. Who ever lived here was apparently an inventor.

Spotting a box in a corner with camping written on it I went over and took a look inside finding some pots and pans and other dishes more suited for travel. Grabbing the box I turned around and saw a shadowy figure and before I could light a fireball it disappeared in a flash of green. I went to the door and slowly opened it scanning the are for any signs of the figure. Not seeing any thing I stepped out side and when I thought I was far enough from the building I closed my eyes and focused my energy around me forming somewhat of a fire shield. Crossing the clearing my shield singed the grass and supper heated the metal of the discarded robots. I paused and looked the the super heated metal and formulated an idea. Lowering my shield I set down the box and walked over to the nearest robot. Kneeling next the hunk of superheated metal I touched it experimentally and to no surprise I felt nothing. "So fire and heat have no effect on me." I said to my self forming some what of an idea of making a sword. "Nah I don't know the first thing about using one it would just get in the way" I got back up grabbed the box and went back to camp. At the camp Alex and Stephanie were just waking up. "Look what I found" I called as I approached the camp I holding the box of camping dishes out "camping dishes."

"Where did you find that?" Alex asked "we didn't see it."

"It was dark you probably just missed it." I said reaching the fire pit we had dug. Setting the box off to the side I grabbed a pot from it and went to the ocean to grab water. After I heated up the water we washed up the best we could packed everything up and began or journey.

At about noon we decided to stop for a break. After we had sat down I pulled out the journal and began flipping through it. A lot of it was notes on the different inventions . The first thing I found was that I was slightly off about the time system,the last entry year was for 3005. Going to the front cover I saw that what I thought was a journal belonging to Wax was actually a journal belonging to maxis. There was also another picture pasted below the name. This one was of what looked like Alex Stephanie and myself in front of some night club looking place. Under that was names under each person. The one that looked like a younger Alex was called Grind, Stephanie was Amelia, and me...Maxis. Going back to the last entry skimming thorough it I spotted something worth reading out loud. "Here get this." I said to the others as I began reading out loud " _My twin brother Rex visited this day. He warned me that something incredible is going to happen. Apparently there will be a rare occurrence of random Chaos Control._ _Of course this has caught my attention and I have made the decision to investigate. Rex told me that it is predicted to happen on the beach not far from my lab. Now that I think about it I still have not cleaned up Mecha Sonic's robots that were sent to destroy my lab..._thats all I can read the rest is smudged."

You think that this has anything to do with us?" Stephanie asked.

"Of course! Don't you see we switched minds with these three." Alex said taking the book. Opining it to the picture. Showing it to Stephanie I quickly corrected him.

"No we didn't. Do you think we could have dealt with Mecha Sonic if we were alone in here?" I asked pointing to my head "I don't think so. What I think happened is that we were transported here mind and soul and our bodies are either in a hospital by now or are in a place between our world and this one." I said looking up at the sky. At that moment my stomach growled very loudly.

Another short chapter. Next chapter will be a long one. As always please read and review.


	8. Journey to the City

Chapter 7_ Journey to the city._

_Just to clarify I own none of Sega's characters and any similarities between my original characters and any persons real or fake are purely coincidental or you stole them from me._

"I will go find us some food" Stephanie said getting up.

While she was away Alex and I engaged in a long arduous battle determining what had happened. Eventually my theory of us sharing the mind of the true owners of the body won. We decided we would play the amnesia bit and let others fill us in on "our" lives. Once deciding that and filling in Stephanie when she got back we decide to go by our Sonic world names.

"Well that just leaves money." Alex said standing up to stretch his legs. It was at that time I noticed that we had been completely ignoring the fact we had tails. Looking over a Stephanie I saw she had hers in her lap and was stroking it. Looking back at Alex who was looking at me sideways. "Dude?" He asked "whats up?"

"Tails that's what. We are acting like we have had these tails our entire life." I said wagging mine a little. "just some thing I noticed."

"Ha I guess we have" Alex said brushing his fingers through his tail. "Anyway what about money we will need some when we reach a city."

"Well there is some bank info here in the journal." I said looking through the said journal finding the info I had spotted before. "Here it says we opened a joint account between the three of us and there is three thousand rings in there with a 15% interest rate."

"Nice, is that annual or bi-annual?" Alex asked

"Quarterly. There is an account number and pin number. There is also a safety deposit box with some photos and data discs in it, and yes there is security info here for that to."

"Wow, sounds like we were busy." Stephanie said also getting up.

"Yeah" I began my voice trailing off. "Any way we should get going we spent to much time here. If we want to reach civilization any time soon we better get going." I finished getting up.

"Yeah lets go!" Stephanie exclaimed.

We all grabbed a bag and set out. As we waked I hung back thinking to my self. Eventually Stephanie walked back to me "Hey, whats wrong. I thought you were excited" She asked her voice filled with concern.

"Its nothing" I said waving my hand dismissing her question

Stephanie then jumped out in front of me and put her hands on my chest halting my movement.

"There is something on your mind so tell me what it is... now!" she growled stomping her foot.

"Well its just that the journal puts us as lovers, and well..." I said looking away.

Stephanie's eyes widened and took a step back and looked at the ground. Putting her hands beinde her back and kicking at the sand she asked "Well what."

Not having noticing her I finished my thought "I really like you and..."

"Dustin" she said , Drawing my attention to her she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

After realizing what was going on I returned the kiss.

"Hey," I heard Alex yell "if you two love birds are finished I see a city just past this hill."

Breaking from the kiss I looked in Alex's direction and saw he was standing on the hill he mentioned pointing into the distance.

"Come on" I said grabbing Stephanie's hand and running towards Alex. After we reached the hill I saw the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. The sun was setting behind a series of towers and skyscrapers giving off the most romantic feeling ever.

"Wow" Stephanie whisper grasping my hand tighter.

"Yeah" Alex said putting his hands behind his head

"Well lets go" I exclaimed running towards the city. Alex and Stephanie struggled to catch up but eventually they were running right by my side. We ran clear to the city limits (about 5 miles) and never broke a sweat. Stopping to look around I took the chance to mention the fact that we ran five miles.

"Um look how far we ran." I said pointing to the hill we started on.

"Wow I guess we have plenty of energy." Alex said looking back.

"Oh look at all the pretty cloths" Stephanie said revealing a girly side I didn't think she had. Turning around we saw dozens of people coming and going in and out of shops of many kinds. Many of the people were wearing colorful outfits. One woman stood out to me. She was a bat but looked much older than Rouge should be. She had white fur like Rouge but her hair was longer shoulder length in fact. It was brought up in a ponytail held by a purple scrunchie. She wore a purple t-shirt with black leather pants and black belt with a heart buckle. She was leaving a clothing shop looking at her phone not noticing us. She walked down the walkway and entered a coffee shop.

"Hey Alex I whisper did you...?" I whispered.

"Yeah I did." he answering unfinished thought.

"You think we should...?" I started.

"Go talk to her?" he finishing my thought "Hell yeah."

"Its settled then. We start our city adventure now come Stephanie we have to go meet some one. I said grabbing her hand. We made our way to the coffee shop with me hopeing we don't screw this up.

Well this took longer than expected. Next chapter will take about as long, I have school work to do. A sneak peak into next chapter our hero's get new cloths. I am still debating what Stephanie/Amelia should wear. I'm thinking black. If any one else has an opinion let me know. Also next chapter Sonic, Tails, and Rouges night club.


End file.
